The present invention relates generally to the field of truck debris collection containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of mounting truck debris collection containers on a movable support platform with the ability to further tilt the truck debris collection container towards the back through the use of pivotal attachments in order to facilitate the emptying of debris from within the truck debris collection container.
Vacuum debris collection trucks are commonly used to vacuum streets and parking lots, curbs and gutters, drainage catch basin, storm water and sanitary systems, or any other area that can be vacuumed and/or cleaned using the combination of a vacuum system and high pressure water. The trucks typically either have a manually operated hose attachment which allows an operator to easily and conveniently direct the vacuum pressure to a desired location, for example in a catch basis, ditch or curb and gutter.
In order to facilitate the vacuum truck collection of vacuumed debris, vacuum trucks commonly have debris collection containers located on the vacuum truck. By attaching the debris collection container to the vacuum truck, the vacuum trucks thus have a mobile operation and can be used anywhere. Once the debris collection container is filled with vacuumed debris, however, the operator must empty his debris payload.
It has been a continuous problem in the vacuum truck debris collection industry to efficiently, conveniently, cleanly and easily empty the collected debris payload in a vacuum truck debris collection container. Inherent with the vacuum pressures associated with a vacuum truck, the debris collection containers are cylindrical in shape and are constructed of heavy-gauge steel. This thick-gauge steel makes the vacuum truck debris collection container extremely heavy and hard to manage. As such, it has been a generally well-known practice in the industry to pivotally mount such a debris collection container to the frame of the vacuum truck wherein allowing the ability to rearwardly tilt the container with a hydraulic lift so that the debris can easily flow out of the container using gravity. When the debris collection container is rearwardly tilted, a hinged door on the back of the debris collection container is opened and the debris exits the container due to gravity.
However, by simply rearwardly tilting the debris collection container on the frame, conventional containers are severely limited by not being able to properly empty their debris payload into an independent, outside collection receptacle. This is due to the fact that the vacuum truck frame is obtrusive and does not permit the operator to position the debris collection container close to the outside collection receptacle. As such, when a conventional debris collection container is tilted, its debris payload quite often misses its exit target, thus creating an undesirable mess.
Another method that has been widely, yet unfavorably, used is fixedly attaching the debris collection container to the vacuum truck frame. In this configuration, the debris collection container does not tilt. As such, in order to facilitate the emptying of the debris collection container, the operator must directly enter the debris collection container and manually empty the container, such as with using a common push broom, shovel, or hydraulically operated ejector plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,159 to Beard, III, issued on Mar. 18, 1980, discloses a mobile cleaning apparatus for removing debris from the surface of parking lots and the like. The ""159 patent discloses a fixedly attached debris collection container to a movable frame. The movable frame positions the debris collection container away from a predetermined extension to expose a trap door on the underside of the container. Once the debris collection container is extended, the debris within the container is emptied by using the pivotally attached door located on the underside of the debris collection container. However, unlike the present invention, a limitation of the ""159 patent is that the collection container does not disclose the ability to rearwardly tilt the debris collection container, thus not allowing gravity to force all of the debris from the collection container. Furthermore, by placing the emptying door on the underside of the debris collection container, the container is not well suited to accept small particulate or liquid debris due to easy leakage and difficult opening of the underside door. The present invention overcomes these limitations by, for example, pivotally mounting the debris collection container to the support frame, thus allowing the container to tilt in a rearward fashion to facilitate and ease the removal of all debris from within the container by gravitational force. Furthermore, the present invention, for example, provides a door on the rear of the unit, thus being more suited for easy debris evacuation and small particulate and liquid debris handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,098 to Smith, issued on Mar. 7, 1972, discloses a dump body pivot system and lock. The ""098 patent pivotally attaches a debris collection container to a fixed truck frame. The collection container has the ability to be tilted in a rearward direction by hydraulic cylinders, thus facilitating the emptying of debris within the collection container. However, unlike the present invention, a limitation to the ""098 patent is that it does not have the ability to move the container and frame in a vertical or horizontal fashion. As such, the container is extremely limited with the methods of emptying the debris container, such as, for example and as stated earlier, not properly placing the debris exit location over an outside debris receptacle, thus creating an undesirable mess upon emptying the debris from the debris collection container. The present invention overcomes this limitation by, for example, allowing the pivotally mounted debris collection container to be moved in both a vertical and horizontal direction prior to rearwardly titling the container to empty its debris payload. This allows the present invention""s debris exit location to be properly aligned above an outside debris collection container prior to facilitating the emptying process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,138 to Arvidsson, issued on Aug. 16, 1977, discloses a garbage container carrier configured in a towable trailer. The ""138 patent has a debris container pivotally mounted on a trailer which allows the container to be rearwardly titled when it is desired to empty the container. Furthermore, the ""138 patent discloses lockable legs which lock the container in a rearwardly tilted position to facilitate the safe entry of a person into the container in order to speed clean up. A limitation in the ""138 patent, as within the previously discussed ""098 patent, is that, unlike the present invention, it does not have the ability to manipulate the vertical and horizontal placement of the exit location of the debris container. The present invention overcomes this limitation by, for example, allowing the pivotally mounted debris container to move in a vertical and horizontal plane prior to rearwardly tilting the container to facilitate debris removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,780 to Boczkiewicz, issued on Jul. 20, 1985, discloses a lift mechanism for a dump truck. The ""780 patent uses a conventional debris container pivotally mounted on a truck frame. A hydraulic lift mechanism is used to either rearwardly or forwardly tilt the debris container, depending upon the circumstance. However, unlike the present invention, a limitation to the ""780 patent is that it does not have the ability to move the debris container in either a vertical or horizontal manner prior to tilting the container. The present invention overcomes this limitation by, for example, allowing the pivotally mounted debris container to move in a vertical and horizontal plane prior to rearwardly tilting the container to facilitate debris removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,861 to Kirchhoff et al., issued on Sep. 3, 1991, discloses a garbage collection truck having a replaceable container which is reciprocally mounted on a tiltable frame. Like the above-discussed patents, the ""861 patent pivotally mounts the frame, which supports a debris container. Furthermore, the ""861 patent has the ability to move the frame, which supports the debris collection container, in a horizontal rearward direction prior to rearwardly tilting the debris collection container mounting frame. A limitation to the ""861 patent is that unlike the present invention, the mounting frame does not have the ability to move in both a vertical and horizontal direction prior to rearwardly titling the debris container, thus severely limiting its debris emptying ability. Furthermore, the ""861 patent is intended to simply carry the debris container to a designated location wherein the container is unloaded from the truck assembly. The present invention overcomes these limitations by, for example, allowing the pivotally mounted debris container to move in a vertical and horizontal plane prior to rearwardly tilting the container to facilitate debris removal. Furthermore, the present invention fixedly attaches the debris collection container to the support frame wherein the container does not require unloading from the truck in order to facilitate debris emptying.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by allowing the frame, which the debris collection container is pivotally mounted to, to move in both a vertical and rearward fashion prior to implementing a rearward tilt to the debris collection container.
The preferred embodiment would allow the debris tank to be dumped in the lowered position without raising and moving the collection debris container which is standard practice in vacuum truck collection, yet would have the ability to be raised up and over a roll off type container, allowing for easier dumping of the debris from the collection container without excess mess.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and/or shortcomings of known prior art truck mounted debris collection containers and provides significant improvements thereover.
An object of the present invention is to provide a truck with an attached debris collection container and having an improved ability to securely, safely and efficiently empty its debris container load into an independent, outside emptying container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to achieve the above-mentioned object by allowing the debris collection container operator to move the debris collection container in a horizontal and/or vertical orientation via pivotal attachments and hydraulic pistons prior to rearwardly tilting the debris collection container to empty the container payload.
And yet another object of the present invention is to provide a platform capable of supporting a heavy-gauged steel vacuum debris collection container while achieving the above-mentioned objects
Numerous other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent through the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, drawings and the claims.
The present invention comprises an improved apparatus to easily and controllably empty the debris payload in a truck debris collection container by allowing the truck operator to move the debris collection container in a horizontal and/or vertical orientation prior to rearwardly titling the debris collection container. The preferred embodiment of the present invention has the ability of vertically and horizontally moving the debris collection container of a vacuum truck prior to rearwardly tilting the same. It should be understood, however, that the preferred embodiment""s application to a vacuum truck debris collection container is not limiting, wherein the present invention is applicable to all types of debris collection containers, including pressure vessels.
By having the ability to move the debris collection container in a horizontal and vertical orientation, the present invention allows an operator to properly position the debris payload exit location of the debris collection container over an outside disposal location prior to dumping. This ability allows the proper and tidy dumping of the collected debris payload, thus dramatically decreasing debris over-spill and unnecessary mess.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention pivotally mounts a truck debris collection container to a horizontally and vertically movable frame, relative to the truck frame. The operator has the ability to selectively place the debris collection container in a varying degree of either horizontal or vertical placement, thus allowing the debris payload exit location to be selectively and precisely placed above an outside debris collection receptacle. Once the debris payload exit location is properly placed, the operator rearwardly tilts the debris collection container to facilitate the debris payload removal through the use of gravity. As such, when the debris collection container is rearwardly titled, the collected debris will slide out of the back of the debris collection container, preferably through the use of a pivotally mounted rear door.
Once the debris payload has been evacuated, the debris collection container can be returned to its normal collection position.